


Snowfall

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, have some winter flavored sap folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: After a not-so-successful shopping trip, Tenko and Himiko pass by a park and decide to take advantage of the fresh snow.





	Snowfall

Tenko smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Himiko!”

 

Himiko yawned. “S’fine,” she replied quietly, holding on to Tenko’s arm with both of her hands and leaning her head against her. “He didn’t seem all that dangerous to me, though.”

 

“Well, of course he didn’t _seem_ that dangerous! Degenerate males are good at disguising their intentions!” Tenko balled her hand up into a fist, feeling a little bit angry just thinking about it. “Besides, even if he didn’t have anything else sick planned, just the fact that he cut in line, making a clearly exhausted girl wait longer to get home and get the rest she needs? I’ll never stand for that! I already know how much big shopping trips drain your MP.”

 

“Mhm. Too many people,” Himiko nodded along. “Think he’ll be okay?”

 

“If I really wanted to hurt him, his arm would be broken!” Tenko gestured for emphasis. “I just wanted to teach him a lesson! I didn’t think they’d throw us out of the store over that, though…”

 

“Maybe I should have just cast a slow spell to stop him. It’d use up the last of my MP but maybe we’d have been able to finish our shopping.”

 

Tenko turned a bit red at that. “S-sorry about that! Again!”

 

“Eh. It’s okay. Really. The walk home isn’t so bad.”

 

Feeling a bit better, Tenko grinned and nodded. It was just about the perfect winter day; not too cold, no harsh wind, and while they were at the mall _trying_ to buy gifts it had started snowing big, fluffy flakes that stuck to the trees and blanketed the ground. The sun was setting, and the sky was awash in a beautiful reddish glow, not unlike the one that she could see on Himiko’s cheeks. She sighed. Just _looking_ at Himiko was enough to make Tenko’s chest swell with affection.

 

Then came a loud smack as Tenko walked into a lamp post.

 

“OW!” Tenko instinctively held her free hand to her nose. She felt the grip on her other arm tighten somewhat.

 

“Are you okay? That looked like it hurt…” Himiko looked concerned, and her voice was a bit louder and clearer than usual.

 

“I’m okay!” Tenko blurted out once she was certain she wasn’t bleeding. “I just got distracted by how cute you were!”

 

Himiko rolled her eyes, but there was no hiding the slight smile that came to her lips. Tenko loved that she could do that to Himiko. “Nyeh. Let’s get going.”

 

Still feeling a little bit sore, Tenko nodded and started walking again. The snow continued to fall all around them, Tenko occasionally sticking out her tongue to try to catch one. Himiko remained firmly attached to her arm, which of course Tenko had no problem with.

 

Tenko knew they were getting close when they came across the park they passed by whenever they went out. Usually there were children or families playing there, but with it being nighttime and winter the park was practically abandoned. Untouched white blanketed the ground and the equipment, and it seemed to glimmer in the glow of the streetlights. It was a beautiful sight.

 

A beautiful sight that gave Tenko an idea.

 

“Hey, Himiko?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“There’s a lot of snow at the park there, huh?”

 

Himiko looked over at the park before shooting Tenko a puzzled look. “Yes?”

 

“Maybe we could build a snow-woman!” Tenko grinned, before a realization dawned on her. “O-only if you feel up to it, though! I know you’re probably pretty low on MP right now, and it’s a pretty silly idea.”

 

Himiko closed her eyes for a moment. “M’kay. You have to carry me home if we do it, though.”

 

The smile on her face just got bigger. “Deal!” Tenko wasted no time as she crouched down to start making a snowball, rolling it along the ground once it was finished. She challenged herself to make it as big as she could as quickly as she could, letting out the occasional grunt as the base got bigger and bigger. By the time she was starting on the body, though, she had noticed that Himiko was just standing there.

 

Tenko frowned. She hadn’t wanted to keep Himiko out if she didn’t want to be.“Himiko? Is everything all right? We can go home if you’re not having fun.”

 

Himiko shook her head, that same small, lazy smile coming to her face. “ Nah. I’ll just decorate the snowman.”

 

“Snow-woman!” Tenko corrected.

 

Himiko shrugged. “It’s just fun to watch the building. You’re cute when you get serious about it.”

 

Tenko knew the red on her cheeks wasn’t just from the cold weather. “O-okay! I’ll keep going then!” After building a solid base, the body was fairly easy, and the head was barely any trouble at all. She took a moment to admire her handiwork, impressed at how quickly she was able to get it done. It wasn’t the worst workout she had ever done, either. “Ready for your decorations Himiko!”

 

Himiko nodded and slowly made her way over the snow-woman. Taking off one of her mittens, she drew eyes and a smile on the snowman with her finger, poking a little hole on the nose. Once she had done that, she just looked at the snow-woman for a moment, as though she were contemplating something. “Mm, can you take a closer look, Tenko?”

 

“At the snow-woman?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay!” Tenko leaned in to the snow-woman, examining the face. She was unsure what exactly she was supposed to be looking at.

 

“You need to lean in closer.”

 

Tenko nodded, and leaned in closer still to the snow-woman’s face and to Himiko. “What am I supposed to be looking for? It looks okay to me.”

 

“Closer. You’ll see it.”

 

Tenko nodded, and got closer still. She was focused entirely on the snow-woman, trying to get even a hint of what Himiko might have been talking about. She was so focused she didn’t even notice the sudden tug on the collar of her jacket as she got yanked into a kiss with Himiko. The pull was enough to make her lose her footing, and she fell into the snow, Himiko landing right on top of her.

 

Himiko just kept kissing her, much to Tenko’s delight. Smiling against Himiko’s lips, Tenko wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. She wanted to squeal at just how perfect Himiko felt against her like this. She wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed with the two of them laying in the snow and kissing, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t nearly long enough. Still, she let her grip loosen somewhat as Himiko broke the kiss.

 

“Kissing you seemed more fun than decorating,” Himiko murmured, looking down at Tenko with an affectionate smile.

 

Tenko nodded enthusiastically. “W-way more fun!”

 

Himiko kept smiling, even as her eyelids drooped for a moment. “Still got to carry me home, though.”

 

Tenko giggled, and kept a firm grip on Himiko as she got to her feet, letting her lay draped across both her arms. She was feather-light, and Tenko was pretty sure she was going to die of cuteness as Himiko nestled up against her chest and closed her eyes. Getting a strong feeling that Himiko would probably be asleep by the time they got home, Tenko tilted her head down to kiss her one more time. “I love you, Himiko.”

 

“Mm. I love you too, Tenko,” she replied sleepily.

 

Smiling warmly, Tenko held Himiko close as she carried her gently the rest of the way home.


End file.
